


The Invitation

by cadkitten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s in the way he’s always looked at me, that stern and yet longing depth to his gaze. I’ve known for the longest time that he’s undeniably wanted me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> For elyachan and because I couldn’t get the images out of my head after Iron Man 3. NO SPOILERS for Iron Man 3, I promise.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "SEED" by Acid

Bruce POV

It’s in the way he’s always looked at me, that stern and yet longing depth to his gaze. I’ve known for the longest time that he’s undeniably wanted me. And yet... there’s not a thing I can do about it. I know I can’t possibly let him know I feel the same... for one simple reason: Pepper Potts. There’s no way I would ever break up a relationship, much less one of their caliber. She’s the strongest woman I know... and that’s saying something, given how strong Natasha is. To put up with all of Tony’s little idiosyncrasies is something in and of itself. 

But tonight is admittedly making it harder than usual. I almost feel like he’s baiting me into saying or doing something I know I’ll regret. Granted, I’d regret it only on the Pepper-basis, never on the basis of getting to be with Tony. But it’s still something I can’t allow, no matter how I feel about it or how thin my resolve is. He’s been ramping it up for weeks and I know it’s intentional, but tonight is close enough to forcing me to pack my bags and go to a hotel for a few weeks that I’m about to lose it.

Earlier, he came out of his and Pepper’s room completely nude, not a single stich of clothing on his body. He pretended to look shocked to find me in the breakfast nook, but I know as well as he does that I eat at the same exact time every single morning and this was nothing new since I’ve been staying here, working with him on his experiments. As if that wasn’t enough to put me on edge for the entire day, he’s been intentionally brushing against me every single chance he gets. Pushing me against tables to get to something in front of me, skirting past me a little too closely, his groin brushing against my ass, sliding his fingers over my arm to point something out on what I’m working on. Tony’s never been a subtle person and it’s becoming frustrating very quickly in this particular category.

I’ve finally escaped to the shower for the evening, relieved to have some time to myself to work out the frustrations he’s thrust upon me. There’s so many issues with all of this. The big, glaring one is that everyone thinks I’m completely and entirely straight... that I’d never let another man’s cock anywhere near me. But the truth of it is... for Tony... I’d make the exception. No one else in the universe could wrangle such a thing from me. But this man drives me mad with desire at times.

Even as the water pounds down over my shoulders, my hand working my cock furiously, I close my eyes and imagine how it would be with him. His strong hands caressing my body, his mouth on my cock, and then his length pounding, unrelenting, into my ass as I cum harder than I ever have before. Sure... I’d rather be the one fucking, but even in my fantasies I’m no idiot. Tony would never let that happen in a million years. He’s in charge and I know well from what little Pepper has let slip that he’s the same way in bed as he is with work... with saving the goddamned world. Even after all of his anxiety, he’s still a take charge type of man. Even with the issues left over from almost dying, he would never, ever hand himself over in such a way.

The glass to the shower sides open and I gasp, quickly letting go of my dick and snatching up the wash rag I’d been using before, trying to cover myself with it. I look up, expecting Tony... and finding Pepper. She gives me an embarrassed little look and then looks away. “Sorry, Bruce... but this can’t really wait.”

I stare at her like she’s lost her goddamned mind. How the hell can this not wait until I’m done with my shower? Or at least to a time where I don’t have my hand wrapped around my dick. “What?” I finally ask, my irritation clear in my voice.

She clears her throat and stares resolutely at the wall in front of her rather than at me. “Tony wants you.”

“Yeah, yeah...” I grumble, sighing. “Can’t it wait until I’m at least done with my shower? I mean I was just down there ten minutes ago.”

“Not like that.... not in the lab.” She’s still staring at the wall, though now there’s this tiny crease between her brows.

“Then where?” This game is starting to get to me and if I wasn’t always frustrated, nearly fucking angry, then I’d probably be hulking out at this very moment from sheer annoyance of being interrupted mid-jerk-off.

She finally looks right at me, her eyes pinning me. “In our bed.”

I let out a little choked sound and my fingers go slack, the washcloth falling to the floor with a wet plop. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Bruce.” She glances down and then away again. “He’ll be so fucking proud, too. Because he definitely called what you were doing up here.”

I stare at her like she’s gone completely mental in the two hours since I last talked with her. “Pepper?”

“Yes?”

“Are you trying to ask me to go sleep with your...” I fumble for the word, shock stunting my vocabulary in some manner, “boyfriend?”

“No.” She looks right back at me, stepping right up next to the entry into the shower stall. “I’m asking you to come sleep with us.”

My mouth opens slightly and then closes, no words coming to mind immediately. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I’ve been invited to fuck Pepper and Tony. I stare at her for one more moment and then look down at my dick, wondering if I’m not still fantasizing and this has just gone down some alley it never has before. Is it possible I fell and bumped my head while jacking off and I’m stuck in some fucked up world where it’s okay to invite a third into bed? Okay... so maybe it doesn’t surprise me that Tony has had – or is willing to have – threesomes. But Pepper? Certainly not. Surely... not?

I look back at her and she’s still standing there, watching me, waiting on a reply. “Are you serious?”

“One hundred percent.”

“How did... how did this come to be uh... brought up?”

She steps back and closes the door. “Finish washing up, Bruce. And don’t you dare finish that one out if you plan to join us or Tony will have a fit. He’s been thinking on the ‘easy one’ for months now and how many ways he wants to take care of it for you before we start.”

For the second time in the span of five minutes I find that it’s difficult to pull air into my lungs properly. When I find my voice again, I just finish washing my hair and quietly ask, “So you’re okay with this? It’s not like... he’s forcing you into it is it?”

She lets out a laugh. “Bruce, Tony’s poly... and I’ve known that since well before I got involved sexually or romantically with him. I’m no idiot.” For the stretch of the time my head’s under the water, she’s quiet. When I turn off the shower and open the door, she’s there with a towel, holding it out. “I’m a willing participant in this. All I need to know from you is if you only want Tony touching you or if it’s both of us you want.”

I stare at her for a few long moments, my mouth moving and nothing coming out once again. I’m in total shock. How the fuck does this even happen? “Give me a minute to catch up on this, Pepper... I just...” I shrug uselessly and she seems to understand my issue, nodding and opening the bathroom door, stepping outside. “I’ll be waiting out here. Take your time to think on this and then come out. But... um... Tony’s already in the bedroom.”

I take that as a hint to please hurry if possible and close the door behind her, closing my eyes as I lean against the door. There’s so much that this could fuck up... and yet, saying no could be more awkward than saying yes. It’s obvious I’ve been wanting him, of that much I’m sure. I’ve never really known how to hide my attraction to people and I’m sure I’ve told Tony in my own subtle ways that I want in his pants so badly it aches at times. But on the other hand... I’ve never thought of Pepper like that; not once in all my time knowing her... until now.

Closing my eyes, I allow my thoughts to drift. I imagine her spread out beneath me, her long, slim legs wrapping around my hips as I thrust into her willing body, Tony’s cock pressing inside me simultaneously. My dick gives a hard throb and I’m certain that I’m attracted to her. I breathe out a quiet laugh and move to brush my teeth and shave. Everything done, I wash my face, pat it dry with a towel and then exit the bathroom, my towel still tented in the front with the evidence of my arousal.

Pepper looks up at me as I come out of the restroom. I turn to the dresser and pull out a pair of pajama bottoms, ditching the towel and pulling them on, giving her a good view of my backside as I do it. Not like she didn’t have the other view in the shower already. Once I’ve straightened up, I face her again and lift my chin, giving it my best go. “Both of you... and yes... obviously.”

She looks delighted and stands up, holding out her hand. “Tony will be so thrilled. He’s been trying to hint at it to you for weeks now, ever since he finally asked me and I said yes. I told him he had to be more straightforward with you because otherwise you’d just think he was trying to be a jerk and cheat on me. But he didn’t believe me.”

I snort a little and then sigh. “That’s exactly what I thought, actually. And the reason why I bailed out early tonight. He was... uh... getting a bit heavy.”

The light sound of her laughter fills the hallway as she pulls me down it and toward the master suite. It dawns on me I’ve never even seen the inside of it before and when she opens the door, I look around curiously, seeing no sign of Tony anywhere. It’s done up elegantly, in just the way I suspected it would be given Tony and Pepper’s combined tastes.

Pepper draws me to the bed and carefully seats herself on the edge of the bed, reaching down and pulling off her top, tossing it aside. “Would you like me to suck you?” she asks, reaching up to run her hand over my stomach, lightly rubbing at the hair just below my navel.

I swallow thickly, my cock begging me to say yes, but my mind still desperately trying to catch up to the situation. So when I open my mouth, all that comes out is, “Where’s Tony?”

Strong hands slide around my waist and hot breath scented of expensive wine ghosts across my neck. “Right here, Bruce.” He reaches down and pushes my pajama bottoms off, letting them fall to the floor at my feet. One hand slides up my chest, the other grasping my cock and stroking it. “Tell the lady what you’d like.”

“Yes, I would like that, Pepper,” I return, shuddering just afterward, closing my eyes because I’m not sure I can see this and not explode instantly. I was already so close in the shower when she interrupted... and now this.

Tony’s hand leaves my cock, rubbing lightly up my abdomen to my chest. The other turns my head as he moves to my side and then his lips press insistently against my own. The moment his tongue enters my mouth, Pepper’s lips wrap around the head of my cock. It’s like being in the midst of a well-oiled machine and I feel helpless to do anything but accept for the time being, knowing I’m dangerously close already and almost afraid anything I do will set me off.

Pepper’s mouth is like pure, wet, hot heaven. The way her tongue teases me as she slides her mouth up and down my shaft is almost too much to even start with and it’s only compounded by the way Tony’s sucking on my tongue, his hand fisted in my hair, other arm wrapped possessively around me. Finally I give in to touching, one hand going to rest lightly in Pepper’s hair, the other coming to rest on Tony’s naked chest. My fingers follow the slight dip of his skin and then the swell of the arc reactor, worshiping the thing that keeps him alive almost as reverently as I would his cock if I thought I could handle that right now.

His hand covers my own, gently holding my hand there, across the warmth of it as he kisses me even more passionately. In that moment, I understand this is more than an invitation of the flesh for him. He’s letting me into his most private moments, inviting me into his relationship as clearly as I’ve been invited into this room, and it leaves me feeling warm and pleasant.

Pepper hums around me and then sucks hard on the head of my cock, her fingertips sliding back behind my sac, one lube-slicked digit slipping into me, seeking to increase my pleasure. I shift enough to put my leg up on the bed, giving her better access, and she crooks her finger in just the right way, barely brushing my prostate. With a cry, I cling to Tony, pulling free of the kiss, pressing my face against his shoulder as I start to cum.

Much to her credit, she takes it all, swallowing around me until my last drop. Tony lets go of me, smirking as he strokes his hand down my cheek and then shifting down to kiss her instead, moaning as she spears her tongue into his mouth, his hand grasping at my bicep harshly as he kisses her. When he pulls back, he grabs the shortest hairs at the back of my head and yanks me close, shoving his mouth against my own and pushing some of my own cum back in my mouth.

The moment he pulls back, he chuckles quietly and pushes his hand through Pepper’s hair. “Do you like how you taste, Bruce?”

I stare at him and shiver slightly as Pepper adds a second finger inside me, stretching and prepping me. How the hell am I supposed to answer that? I understand the eroticism of it, but I am not particularly fond of the taste, but what part of it is he really asking about?

Pepper lightly taps my thigh and I glance down. She gives me a single nod and then thrusts her fingers deep inside of me.

“Hnng! Yes!” I manage to choke out, my hands landing on her shoulders for stability as she causes my hips to jerk with what she’s doing.

“Be nice, babe,” Tony purrs out, “let him lay down before you do that.”

I’m almost grateful for that much, knowing for sure I can’t stand for much longer. She pulls her fingers free and I skirt past her, slipping onto the bed and leaning forward onto a few pillows, pushing them lower so they’ll support me for the time being.

Tony chuckles and when the bed dips, I know it’s him behind me, not her. Two lubed fingers slide inside, larger than Pepper’s and I groan at the sensation, hips pushing back toward him. “Tell me... when she gave you the news... when she asked you to join _us_ in the bedroom... how did you imagine it?”

I press my face into the pillows for a moment, caught off guard by how well Tony obviously knows me. For a brief moment, I feel almost ashamed I don’t know nearly as much about him. Finally, I turn my head and breathe out, “You were fucking me and I was...” I trail off, almost afraid to say it.

Pepper’s hand slides across the small of my back and then her nails lightly scratch down one ass cheek. “You were doing what to me, Bruce? Come on... tell us.”

I shiver and then manage to reply, “I was fucking you.”

“So lewd,” Tony grunts out behind me, thrusting his fingers hard and fast for a few moments before pulling them out. “But effective.” He grabs my hips and in the next moment, he’s inside me, his full length sheathed within my tight passage. 

“Tony!” I’m unable to stop his name from passing by my lips, my hips jerking back against his. It feels so wonderful, so incredible to have him finally inside me. So many hours I’ve spent thinking of this, of how he’d feel with his cock filling me full to bursting. And I’ll be damned if we aren’t the perfect fit, his cock filling me in just the right ways, his warm body tucked against my own, pressing in close. 

For a few moments, he just remains still and then he’s pulling me upright and Pepper’s moving the pillows. She slips between the mattress and my body, sliding down until she’s fully under me, her hands on my chest as she stares up at me. “It’s okay, Bruce... Tony wants you to fuck me.” Her fingers work to roll a condom over my already hard cock, jerking me off a few times before guiding Tony’s hand from my hip to my cock, having him hold me steady.

Tony repositions us, shifting until we’re in position to allow me to penetrate Pepper. I groan faintly, shivering and then spreading her legs wider, sliding my hand up under her hips and pulling her upward just slightly. As my cock sinks into the warmth of her pussy I let out the most incredible moan. I’ve never felt this pleasure before, the one of filling and being filled simultaneously, and it’s beautiful.

Tony’s sliding his hands over my chest and abdomen, Pepper wrapping her legs around the pair of us, and then we’re moving, my own body kicking into motion rather abruptly. I can’t stand it any longer, I need to move. I fuck myself forward into Pepper’s body and then backward, onto Tony’s cock. At first the pace is stunted, slow and awkward. But after a few minutes I get the hang of it, the pair of them moving right along with me.

I reach down between us, my fingertips brushing over Tony’s hand, the other’s fingers still wrapped around the base of my shaft, like he wants to know exactly what I’m doing to Pepper the entire time. Finally my fingers reach their destination, lightly running up her slick slit, I find her clit, my thumb pressing slightly above it and rubbing in slow circles as I fuck her with twice as much speed. She sets up moaning beneath me and I know I’m doing something right.

“Touch her breasts,” Tony whispers in my ear. “Just put your hand on it and hold it, don’t move around. She loves that.” He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and lightly nips it as he starts to fuck me harder, impatient to wait on only my pace. He groans and finally lets go of my cock, grasping my hips with both hands and starting to full out thrust into me. Letting go of my ear, he hisses out, “Oh shit, Bruce... you feel so fucking good around my dick.”

I move my hand to rest on Pepper’s breast in the manner Tony’s told me, only flicking my thumb over her nipple on the way, and then settling it there, my other hand still working valiantly at her clit. She arches up beneath me and gasps out my name, her body shuddering and then the spasms around my cock begin and I know I’ve found success. I push my thumb back a little, exposing her clit fully as I lean over her more and thrust faster, the spasms around my cock exciting me.

Behind me, Tony lets out a moan that’s like fucking music to my ears and shoves into my body, stilling and forcing my hips to stop moving for a moment as he empties himself. His hips thrust forward twice more as soon as he’s done cumming, and then he pulls out, the condom hitting the trashcan a moment later and then his still hard cock pushing against my crack, one of his arms around me, the other hand coming to wrap around my cock again. “Fuck her until you cum, Bruce. Let us feel it.”

I shift finally, repositioning Pepper beneath me and then plunge back into her, the angle perfect for my pleasure. The friction is in all the right places, her wetness easing the way, and I let myself lose control of that small piece of my being. I thrust into her like I need to fuck to breathe, moaning and gasping, humping against her body in the most desperate of manners.

“That’s right. You want to come, don’t you? You want to fucking spurt so goddamn bad right now,” Tony hisses out in my ear, his cock still pressing against my ass, the tip of it slipping inside me completely accidentally. Not having a barrier between us sets me off. I slam into Pepper twice more and then my hips stutter a few times as I start to cum. “I can feel it, Bruce,” Tony gasps into my ear, “I can feel you cumming.” His hand tightens around my cock and he jerks me off in the little room between what’s buried inside Pepper and the rest of my body.

The very moment I’m done, I know I will never get enough of this. I yearn for Tony’s sultry voice in my ear and I crave the feeling of Pepper beneath me. Even as I pull free of her body, I know I will want this for the rest of eternity. And so it comes as no surprise when Tony pulls me down onto the bed and slides one leg possessively over my own, his breath whispering across my ear. “Stay with us...”

All I can do is follow my heart, my fingers weaving with his own as I reply, “Of course.”

Pepper falls into bed beside me and draws the covers up over us, tucking herself in against me. As I allow myself to drift off to sleep, I realize... this is what it feels like for someone to care... to love. And it feels like Heaven.

**The End**


End file.
